Family Members
by Genevieve
Summary: Finally , that birth of Izzy's Little brother or sister!! Fic that follow Congratulation. Now, will the dilivery be ok? What gender is the little bundle of joy? Read to find out. (Also I need names suggestion)
1. Hello You (1)

> Hi all! Here is the fic about the birth of Izzy's little brother or sister.   
If you don't know what I'm talking about then you haven't read my other   
fics, which are connected to this one. Here is the order in which you should   
read them if you haven't already done so: Also this is a 3 part   
story.  
  
**-Like a Brother**  
  
**-Week at the Kamiya :**  
_~The Arrival (1)  
~Monday (2 )  
~Tuesday (3)  
~Wednesday (4)  
~Thursday (5)  
~Friday (6)_  
  
**-Congratulations!**  
  
**-Win-win Situation**  
  
**- Family members **  
_ ~Hello you (1) (This fic)_  
  
Here are the ages and grades of the characters. Now I know there are not the   
real ones, but these are the ages that I have given them . It's set about 11   
months after the digiworld.  
  
**Ages and grades:** (They've all had a birthday except T.K regarding my other   
fics...)  
_TK-_ 7 years old and he is in first grade. (School is over)  
_Kari_-10 years old and she is in third grade.(School is over)  
_Izzy_-11 years old and he is in fourth grade.(School is over)  
_Mimi_-13 years old and she is in fifth grade.(School is over)  
_Tai, Matt, and Sora-_ 15 and they are all in secIII.(School is over)  
_Joe_-17 has finished school (You'll see what becomes of Joe in the third part   
of this fic.)  
  
**Time setting:** July 2000 (About two months after Win-win situation)  
  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other  
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own  
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
And there are my notes, now please enjoy the fic! Oh and don't forget to   
review it at the end. Oh, and one last thing, I know nothing about the birth   
procedure. All the things I know I've seen on T.V, so I'm doing my best to   
be as accurate as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Dad, could you stop pacing around like that, you getting on my nerves!"   
Izzy said to his stressed father who had been walking in circles for the   
past half hour.  
  
"Sorry son, it's just that I don't want anything to happen....." He glanced   
at the maternity ward, " I hope nothing goes wrong....."  
  
"Dad, everything will be OK. It's a simply process." The red-headed boy   
tried to relax his tense father.  
  
_'Yasa, please be OK.'_ Kojiro thought as he continued wearing a hole in the   
floor while Izzy sighed, ignorant of what had happened the first time. What   
painful memories they were, and Kojiro didn't want them to be repeated.  
  
"Mr. Izumi?" A nurse came up to him. "The delivery is ready to proceed. If   
you would please follow me, we'll get you into the proper clothes, and you   
can be by your wife." She turned and walked away. Kojiro smiled in relief.   
_'Guess Izzy was right, as usual, everything's going to be OK...'  
_  
He left the hallway, passing by his son, who gave him an encouraging smirk,   
and entered the room to assist his wife. Once he was gone, Izzy hastily   
stood up, and ever curious as he was, peeked into the room.  
  
In there he saw a small staff of people, a doctor and two nurse, his dad   
dressed in a sort of doctors uniform, and of course his mother, holding   
tightly onto her hubby's hand. She had a lot of sweat running down her face,   
and there was a calm looking nurse gently wiping it away.  
  
"Come on Mrs. Izumi, push!" The doctor said.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE!" She yelled.  
  
"Honey... please calm down , take a deep breath." Kojiro told her. She   
complied and began breathing heavily.  
  
"OK Mrs. Izumi You have to push, it's almost here" The doctor said in a   
comforting and slightly patronising voice, "I'll count to three." Yasashii   
nodded as did her husband.  
  
"OK then, one..." She winced.  
  
"Two..." She gripped with all her might to the hand of her spouse.  
  
"Three, push Mrs. Izumi, push!" She put all her strength into the push,   
screaming wildly as did Kojiro, showing in some way that he was there for   
her.  
  
"There you go. That wasn't so hard now was it?" She breathed in heaving   
gasps as Kojiro hugged her and gave her a kiss on her head. She leant on him   
a bit, tired from her harrowing experience. While they did that, the doctor   
had handed the precious package to one of the nurses to be cleaned up before   
presenting it to it's parents.  
  
Izzy watched the whole scene in awe and smiled to himself. _ 'Who cares if   
eavesdropping is wrong, I have every right to see that.'_ He told himself.   
_'Besides, Mom and Dad didn't want to me to know from the ultrasound test if it was a boy or a girl. Now that I'm here, I'll just get to know it a bit   
sooner...'_  
  
Izzy watched as the nurse came back with the baby, wrapped in a big warm   
blanket. He could hear what they where saying  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs Izumi, its a healthy baby--" Izzy was about to   
hear the last word of the phrase, but a pair of hands touched his shoulders   
and turned him around, cutting off the nurses sentence.  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing? You shouldn't have been watching that." He   
looked up at the speaker and saw it was another nurse.  
  
"You don't understand, those are my parents. I just wanted to know weither   
it was a boy or a girl." Izzy tried to explain to the mean looking nurse.   
She seemed to have to same dislike for Izzy that his teacher, Mrs. Mercier   
had for him. It would be no use to try to explain himself.  
  
"I don't care boy! Now scout along and go to the play room or something."   
She said to him. Izzy fumed, left and headed to the stupid little play room,   
but as he went another nurse came up to him.  
  
"Let me guess, Helene didn't let you see the baby?" She asked him. He   
nodded. "That's her all right. I really don't understand, she always like   
that. Anyway, do you want to see the new-born?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, I would really like that." He said with a smile.  
  
"OK then, follow me, I'll take you to the nursery." They walked a bit and   
entered a space, surely the only room with colours other than plain white.   
Inside were a few cribs with little babies sleeping peacefully in them.   
"It's the Izumi baby, right?" She whispered, so as not to disturb the   
resting children.  
  
"Yes." He whispered back. The nurse motioned him to follow her to the back.  
  
"She's quite a beautiful kid." She said.  
  
"She?" Izzy repeated.  
  
"Yes look." She pointed to a crib and there was an adorable little girl,   
only a few minutes old. She had a bit of hair, and it was just a hint darker   
then his own.  
  
"Wow." Izzy said, amazed by the simple sight. " Do you think it's too much   
to ask if you could leave the room? I'd like to tell her some things." Izzy   
said.  
  
"Hummm..... sure I'll come back in a few minutes. Now don't make too much   
noise, you don't want to wake up the other babies." And with that she left   
his side. Izzy watched her leave, and once she was gone, he turned his   
attention to the little bundle of life infront of him.  
  
"Hello you....euh." He started quietly. "Nice to see you. I'm Koushiro, but   
everybody calls me Izzy. I don't know why though.... Anyway, I guess that   
I'm your big brother. I know, we're not really related, we're more cousins,   
but I don't care. I take Mom and Dad, as a mom and dad. So I take you as my   
sister. My true little sister. I don't care anymore if I was adopted, I   
don't care. I found my origin, and I understand it now, and except it." He   
said softly, telling her his biggest secret. The only person that knew were   
his parents and himself.  
  
Before that secret had plagued him, making him think he was worthless   
because his real parents didn't want of him. He buried himself in his   
computer to try and forget all of that, closing himself off from the rest   
of the world and trying to block any human contact with him. But he learned   
that they died in a car crash due to a drunk driver. And that fact had   
slowly sunk in. He still keep his adoption secret, but it didn't bother him   
anymore. Like he said, he didn't care.  
  
Izzy lifted his hand and caressed softly the side of his little sister's   
face. She squirmed a bit at his touch and squeaked a bit. She then slowly   
started to open her eyes. But instead of crying like a normal baby, she   
looked at him, with ever so curious black eyes, just like her brother, and   
gazed into his. She made a face, which seemed like a smile to Izzy, so he   
smiled back at her.  
  
"Your a beautiful little sister, you know that?" She responded with a little   
squeal. Izzy chuckled a bit.  
  
"OK, your times up." Said the nice nurse as she came up to him. Izzy broke   
his gaze from the small red head. "You'll have plenty of time to see her   
when you get home, but now she needs a bit of rest." Izzy nodded. He didn't   
want to do anything bad to her, so he left as silently as possible.  
  
Once he left the room he headed to the delivery room to see his parents. He   
entered and saw his mother, spent of all her strength, sleeping lightly on   
his father shoulders.  
  
"Hey Izzy," He said." The nurse told us you went to see your little sister.   
She's adorable isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she is. How is Mom, by the way?" He asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"She's fine, tired but fine. I'll stay here with her. You should go and get   
something to eat. You've been at the hospital the whole day and haven't   
eaten a thing." Kojiro said.  
  
"You're probably right. But I have to go somewhere first. I'll be back in   
about an hour." Izzy went over to his mother and took her hand. "Sleep well   
Mom, i'll be back soon." He told her, even if she didn't hear him, before he   
left.  
  
Izzy left the hospital as quickly as possible. He looked at his watch.   
_'4:30, If I hurry, I may get a chance to see the soccer championship that   
Tai, Sora and Matt are playing in.' _ He thought to himself, and picked up his   
walking pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK guys, let's go, squeeze yourselves together, I want to see everybody in   
the picture." Kari said to her brothers winning team as she was about to   
take a photo of them. Everybody was in a specific place in the photo, Sora   
was in the middle kneeling next to the trophy, because she was the one who   
scored the winning goal. Tai was right next to her and on his right was   
Matt, all dirty and holding a soccer ball. All the other team members had   
formed a semi-circle around the trio. They all got closer together so that   
everybody would fit in the photo.  
  
"OK, perfect, don't move.... OK, smile everyone. Big smile... great   
...now--"  
  
"Kari would you just take the stupid picture already." Tai said, still   
holding a large smile. "I'm getting a cramp." He hissed.  
  
"Fine!" The camera flashed and all of the team relaxed. They started to go   
their separate ways, but Tai called out one last thing.  
  
"Everybody, don't forget to came to the victory party at the park!! And the   
losing te-- I mean Mayota Daishi's team, you can come too. If you're not to   
sore that is." He teased the adverse team, but it was mostly directed to   
Mayota, who was in deep conversation with Sora. But she decided to reply.  
  
"Don't worry Kamiya, I'm not sore. But maybe you'll be after I beat the crap   
out of you if you call my team a loser again." She menaced as she glared at   
him with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not calling your team a loser Daishi, I'm just stating a fact." He   
said.  
  
"Kamiya, the only reason you won is because you had Sora on your team." She turned towards Sora. "So Sora, or you going to take me up on my offer?"  
  
"It would be grea--" She started but Tai placed himself infront the girls.  
  
"Woah, what offer?" He demanded.  
  
"Kamiya, it's none of you business. But if you must know, I want Sora to   
join the all girls soccer league. I do hope that you noticed that she was   
the only girl on your team, right?" She said.  
  
"Well yes, but you're not going to steal Sora from my team, no way!" He   
said, not even giving Sora a chance to say anything.  
  
"Whatever Kamiya. I'll talk to you later Sora, at the victory bash." With   
that the opposing teams captain left. Sora turned to Tai and started to   
scold him about not letting her decide for herself. Saying it was very hard   
to be in an all boy soccer team and not having any girl friends sharing the   
same interests as her. In was an intriguing scene, especially to its   
spectators, Kari, Matt and Mimi with T.K, who had just arrived.  
  
"Oh ohh.... seems somebody has a crush on somebody." Mimi mused as she saw the bickering couple.  
  
"You mean Tai and Sora? No, that would never happen." Matt said in   
disbelief. Mimi groaned at that.  
  
"Of course not Tai and Sora. It's almost as they were family!" She said.   
"I'm talking about Tai and Mayota."  
  
"Tai and Mayota? That's even crazier. I can't see why they would like each   
other. " Matt said.  
  
"Can't you see? The way they always provoke each other, the way they always   
want to fight. The teasing, the glares, the continued rambling on and on   
about what Mayota does in a game of soccer" Kari said, talking about her   
brother. "Didn't you notice? And you call yourself his best friend."  
  
"Well he would have told me...." He said, some what sad.  
  
"Awww.... Matt don't be sad. If it makes you feel any better, I'll say I   
didn't notice either." T.K said, trying to cheer up his older brother, but   
instead making him even more upset. The others cracked a small smile each.  
  
Meanwhile Izzy was almost at the soccer field, and feeling a bit tired._ 'I   
really need to do more exercise'_ He noted to himself. He started to run   
towards them, wanting to tell them about the birth of his little sister.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" He cried out to them. His yell made all of them turn his way. He rushed over at them, breathing heavily. His arrival interrupted Tai and   
Sora's fight.  
  
"Hi Izzy" Kari greeted him. Izzy waved at her, still out of breath.  
  
"Hey, Izzy where were you? You missed the game." Tai said. He was a little   
disappointed that two members of the team hadn't been there. Joe and Izzy.   
He knew that Joe couldn't come. He didn't know why, but Joe had called to   
inform he couldn't make it. Izzy on the other hand said that he would be   
there, but he never came, so of course Tai wanted to know why.  
  
"Sorry Tai....It's just that... then .... OK..." He tried to explain, but   
couldn't, mostly because of the lack of oxygen and because he was so exited.  
  
"Izzy is it what I believe you're trying to say?" Kari asked. He nodded to   
her, because he knew that she knew. It was sort of an intuition on her part.  
  
"What is what you believe Kari?" Sora asked the smaller girl.  
  
"I believe that Izzy's mom just had her baby!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Congratulations Izzy!" Mimi said  
  
"Thanks" He wheezed.  
  
"So Izzy, is it a girl or a boy?" T.K asked.  
  
"It's a girl." He said normally, having caught his breath.  
  
"I knew it!" Kari said. "Can we go and see her?" The others nodded in   
agreement.  
  
"Sure, but maybe Tai, Sora and Matt should go wash themselves up first."   
Izzy said pointing to the dirty trio.  
  
"Well, T.K can't come, Mom is waiting for us. We'll see her another time   
Iz." Matt said.  
  
"Awww.... I wanted to see her now.... Oh well, can't do anything much about   
it. See you later Izzy." The green hatted boy said as he followed his big   
brother.  
  
" I would love to see her, but I have to go and change" Mimi said "Can't go   
to the victory bash looking like this." She pointed to herself. She was   
wearing her pink uniform she was wearing in the Digiword . "Besides, my dad   
is waiting for me, and I don't want to make him wait." With that she left   
the now smaller group.  
  
"Well I should go now. Bye bye." Sora waved to them and left.  
  
"Well, as Kari said Izzy, I'm pretty dirty, so I should take my leave " He   
bowed at both of them, a little tease he did only to Kari.  
"Bye bye your highness" The goggle headed boy turned and left the two of   
them, holding back giggles from the way he had acted.  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me then Kari." Izzy said to the girl. "Hey   
do you think that all older brothers act that way around their little   
sisters, or is it just Tai?" Kari looked back at her brother and saw him   
kicking his heels in mid air for some obscure reason.  
  
"Don't worry Izzy, you won't be like that. It's only Tai." She said in an   
assuring tone.  
  
"Thanks, I needed to know that." They left the field and headed towards the   
hospital to go and meet the new-born baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of part one.  
  
So what do you think? Tell me in the review.  
  
I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
Hope I got your attention. Anyway, I'm really bad at names, so I want you   
people to give me some suggestions for Izzy's little sister. Now what I want   
is a reason why I should name her that or a name that is really original or   
invented. Now for the reason it can be any reason. I'll give an example. The   
name Ils , could be a name. The reason? Well it stands for Izzy little   
sister. (It sorta was her default name... )  
  
Now the name suggestion we be mostly what the nest part of this story will   
be about. . It's title will be Family member : The naming game.  
  
If I like your name, I might choose it. Last info about the name, I want to   
see it in the review with a reason, or say it invented and I stop taking   
them ON NOVEMBER 7TH, SO YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. I want the next chapter to come out as quicly as possible.  
  
I'd like to thank Loconik Digi for editing this, and one day I'll go and   
read part 5 of your fic, suffer so alone correctly, but now I'm too tired.  
  
I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed Win-Win situation.:  
  
Dr.Zombie, Ishida Takeru, Nanaki Lioness, some guy (Yeah,I know Matt's dad doesn't act like that, it's mostly for the sake of the fic.)   
lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal.  
  
(OK....... that's a long alias, but the creepiest thing about it is his   
review..... If you read it then you'll understand what I mean....) Matthew   
Anderson and Destiny's Wings.  
  
Well that's all and  PLEASE DON'T FROGET TO GIVE ME NAMES IDEAS, PLEASE!!!  
  
Bye bye  
  
- Geneviève  



	2. The Naming Game (2)

Hi, thanks to all the people who gave suggestions for Izzy's little sisters name. Now, I tried to put them all into the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, but I technically own Izzy's little sister. If you want to use her, just ask.

Now, when I finished the last chapter, Izzy and Kari were going to head towards the hospital.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Hey do you mind if we go to my apartment first? I have to get something." Izzy said to Kari.

"Sure" They took another road, so it would only be a little detour. "What do you want to get?" She inquired.

"My laptop." He said.

"Your laptop?" She looked at his back, and saw he wasn't carrying it. "Oh, my god, Izzy doesn't have his laptop!" She teased him.

"I didn't have time to get it. Not could you stop laughing?"

"Sorry Izzy, it's just, well you without you laptop." She told him. He sighed. They arrived at the apartment and climbed the stairs to get to the Izumi's domain. Izzy unlocked the door, entered and silently closed it after Kari had come in. The red-headed boy went to his room, and the girl decided to take a small tour of the place, even though she had seen it before.

_'Hummm..... wonder where the baby will be. They must be going to put her into the guest room.'_ She told herself. She went over to the room. True, she had seen the apartment before, but she hadn't been there since school ended, so she wouldn't have seen any changes they would have made to it. Everytime she was home alone she would go with Izzy to his place, and in exchange, she would make sure Izzy did his homework, or covered for him if he ever had detention. On the contrary to Izzy, she was a pretty good liar.

She looked into the room. The room was painted peach and green. Perfect colours, good for a girl or a boy. There was little crib in the back and diaper changing accesories in a corner. Other stuff the baby would need was organised nicely around the room, but she didn't have time to look at it all because Izzy came up to her.

"Hey Kari ready to go?" He questioned, coming u[ next to her.

"Huh? Euh... sure" She said coming out of her daze like state. "I was just looking at the room, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." He replied.

"Hey why did it take you so long to get your laptop?" She questioned, realising just how long she had been there.

"I ... couldn't find it..."

Kari raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so. I haven't used it in a while?" He said in defence. Kari stifled a laugh. Izzy remarked somewhat annoyed what was wrong with that.

"Nothing, it's just that well,..... You not using your computer.... I mean, Koushiro Izumi, not using....his laptop!" Izzy shook his head and sighed. Sometimes Kari was just weird. So what if he didn't use his computer, it's wasn't the end of the world. (A/N: *gags*)

"Well, let's go, I told my dad I'd be back in an hour." He said. Kari regained control of herself and followed him out of the apartment, and then they headed to the hospital.

_** ~~~~~~~~~**_

"Finally here!" Kari shouted, attracting the attention of a couple of people. "Sorry." She said to an embarrassed Izzy.

"Kari, this is a hospital." He reminded her.

"Izzy, I know what a hospital is. It's just I'm so excited, It's the first time that I'm here and it's not for me." She explained. "I can't wait to see your little sister. What does she look like?" She asked.

"Well, it would be better if I showed you. Come on!" Now it was Izzy's turn to be excited. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the viewing window.

"Where is she?" She whispered. Even if the babies were in a sound-proof room, she simply couldn't talk loud for fear of waking them. "Is she the one on the right?" She pointed to one of them.

"No, of course not. I said she was beautiful!" Izzy whispered-yelled to her, upsetting the baby's father who was behind them.

"Is that her then?" She pointed to another baby. The new older brother shook his head.

"She's not here. " He saw a nurse walking by and stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where the Izumi baby is?" He asked. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, the baby's mother woke up and wanted to see it." She said.

"OK, thank you." The nurse led the way and Izzy turned towards Kari. "Come on, my mom's awake and she asked for my sister to be brought to her." Izzy, instead of hurrying to the room where his mother was just stood there and smiled.

"Izzy, come on." She tugged a bit on his shirt. " What's is wrong?" She ask.

"Did you hear that?" She looked at him weirdly. "My sister! I Can't believe I have a sister now!" Kari chuckled a bit at his reaction.

"Let's go, new bro, I wanna see your sister now!" She said. Izzy came over his realisation and they headed towards the room his mother was in. Kari followed him. They approached the room, and Izzy gently opened the door. He entered, with Kari of course. His parents looked up and smiled.

"Hey Izzy, want to come and say hello to your sister?" Yasashii asked holding the new born. He nodded and approached the happy couple. Kari looked at the scene from the doorway and she couldn't help herself.

"Awwww...." She said, attracting attention to her.

"Well hello Kari I didn't see you." Izzy's mom said. "Come and meet the newest member of my family!" She said cheerfully. Kari nodded.

"Yeah, I came here to see.... to see... Hey Izzy, you never told me her name." She said.

"Name?" Kojiro repeated. "I knew I forgot something."

_'Now I know where Izzy gets his forgetfulness.' _She mused. "Hey, maybe I could help you guys! I just love making up names!" She said excitedly.

"Sure Kari, give it a try." Izzy said.

"OK, what about ...Lechey? or Trinna? Kenna? Or Judo? Or Alaria? Chevonne? Daneshe? Cloe? Kindel? Ryyka, Amei, Alexa,Aurora.. Oh, I know Calene Marie Izumi.!!" Kari spat out name after name, making the Izumies dizzy.

"Kari calm down!" Izzy told her. "Now repeat them, but more slowly..."

"I can't..." She said shamefully.

"Why? They were all good suggestions." He said a bit confused.

"I know they were good suggestions. If they weren't I wouldn't have said them! But that's not the problem. I don't remember what they were."

Izzy facefaulted.

"Hehe, sorry, but I could come out with more." She said.

"OK, but one at the time." He said.

"Euh.... Kyra?" She asked.

"Kyra? I don't know... Why do you want that name?" He asked as his parents looked at the duo in amusement. They left them to continue their little argument.

"Well, I think that Kyra is a name that shows somebody who is not afraid of anything, creative, artistic in poetry ... euh... a good hockey player."

Izzy frowned.

"I don't know, it seems more like somebody crazy, really eccentric, says confusing things and likes to beat people up" he said. " (A/N: *Sweatdrop* Sorry Kyra. Don't believe what Izzy says.)

"Oh....Well if you look it like that...." She said "Euh... I'm fresh out of ideas now."

"It's OK, It's not for nothing I brought my laptop." He took his laptop out of his backpack and started it up. He typed a bit. "OK, I've found some names using an international dictionary. To make her name mean something." He explained.

"Not a bad idea Izzy. So what do you have?" His dad asked getting into the conversation.

"How about Nicole? It means 'people's victory' in Hebrew." He suggested.

"Why would you want to name her that? " Kari said.

"Euh... I like that name..." He responded.

"Well I don't! What other names do you have." Izzy typed some more.

"How about Arcadia, after the mythical forested area of ancient Greece." He said.

"Would you really want your sister to be named Arcadia?"

Izzy thought for a bit then shook his head.

"I thought so..."

"Well ... there's... "Adhira" which means lightening in Hindu... "Andria" means joy in Italian...Also Geneviève is from a germanise origin and it mean 'Woman of a noble race--"

"Izzy no offence, but do you think that any of those names suit her?" Kari queried. Izzy was about to say something when his mom interrupted him.

"Can I please give a name idea?" The others nodded to her. "How about Bonita?" Her husband look at her strangely .

"Bonita?" He repeated. " What kind of strange name is that?"

Yasashii glared at him.

"Grandma, Dad. Mom's mother." Izzy reminded him.

"Ohh.... right.... Well honey don't you think it would be confusing to have two people in the family named that?" His wife glared at him even harder then before. Izzy went over to his dad, tugged on his shirt for him to bend down and whispered to his ear that grandma died five years. Mr Izumi gave a shy smile and tried to find something to cover his faux pas.

"Euh.... Well you see honey, maybe if we named her that.... well, you'd always be depressed because you would always think about your mom...." The glare seemed to lessen. Izzy tugged again on his fathers clothes to say something to him again, but his dad shushed him by saying: "Izzy do you really want your sister to be named Bonita?!" Izzy shook his head.

"Well it seems like this naming session is going nowhere...." Kari said breaking the family moment. "Hey do you think it's to much to ask if I could hold her?" Mrs. Izumi looked at her new-born, and she knew that Kari could be trusted.

"Sure, here Izzy," She gently deposited her daughter in the hands of her son " bring her to Kari, but be careful." She said. Izzy took hold of the infant and went to Kari. Kari took her into her arms.

"She is soo cute.... Too bad you don't have a name yet. If only you could tell us what you want to be named. " As she said that her eyes lit up, she just got an idea. "Izzy, why don't you ask her what she wants to be called?" She whispered to him.

"What?" He whispered back. He knew where she was going, but he wanted to be sure...

"Do the crest thing. Learn to understand her. Like you did with Meeko."

"Kari I don't even know if it will work. Besides I can't do that with my parents here. They would totally freak out!" He exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"Hey, what are you kids talking about there?" Izzy's dad asked. Izzy started to panic, but Kari on the other hand turned to them, smiled and said between her teeth to Izzy:

"You can do it now. I'll distract them." She returned to her normal speaking voice and handed the baby to her friend. "Me and Izzy were talking about wether or not to ..... " Izzy mentally kicked himself. He knew that Kari often improvised in a complicated situation. ".... take a picture!" She took out her camera that she had used to shoot Tai's winning team. Izzy let his breath out. He didn't even notice she was holding it. Once again Kari got them out of trouble, but wasn't she the one who got them into it?

The couple looked at each other and nodded. It was a great idea to take a picture to remember the day.

Kari went over to them and asked them to do certain poses to win as much of time as possible. Meanwhile Izzy concentrated on the task at hand.

"OK little sister, I want you to tell me what you want to be called." His sister slowly open her tired eyes, tired because she had been sleeping the whole time. He looked intensely into her eyes, as did she. "Come on, tell me what you want to be your name." He urged her. He started to glow a light purple colour. Not a good sign, because if his parents saw hm, he would be busted, and who knows what would be done.

"Please hurry up, you don't want to let Mom and Dad see me like this do you?" Sweat started to form on his forehead. His little sister looked back at him, but she seemed to be thinking. Then out of nowhere Izzy heard it....

_...Naïscha..._

"Naïscha" He repeated in daze.

"Naïscha? Izzy what are you talking about?" His mom asked, concerned. Kari had kept them occupied as long as she could, but taking photos does tend to get boring for all involved after a while. Luckily Izzy's glow had left him once he heard the name. He looked at his sister, and found out she had gone back to sleep.

"Naïscha.... Her name is Naïscha." He said, snapping out of his trance-like state.

"Naïscha?" His mother said again. "What a beautiful name... What do you think Kojiro? Naïscha Izumi.... I love it." Her husband nodded in agreement. " Izzy, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Euh... It just came to me.... Glad you like it. I don't think there could be another name for her." The holder of the crest of knowledge said.

"Thats great! She's finally got a name." Kari exclaimed. "And other great news, I still have one photo left, so I'll take one of all of you! Now Izzy, give Naïscha to your mom." Izzy obeyed. "Put yourself to her right, Mr. Izumi, wrap you arm around Mrs. Izumi.'s shoulders" He did as he was told. They were in a sort of group hug. "OK people, smile!" Everybody posted their best smiles...

***Snap***

"Perfect!" The family released themselves. "It's a shame that I don't have any photos left. I would have love to take some at the victory bash...Speaking of victory bash, I should probably go." She said looking at her watch.

"Victory bash?" Mrs.Izumi asked.

"Yeah, my brother Tai, won the championship soccer game. He's holding a victory bash at the park." She informed them.

"Well Izzy, I don't want to hold you here. You don't want to be late." She told him.

"What? Mom, I can't go. What about you, and Naïscha and..." He babbled.

"Izzy, I'm in a hospital. There are a lot of people here to hellp me if something does happen. Now you go and have fun, okay? Besides, you've got your whole life to be with your sister, now go." She motioned to him to leave.

"Okay... if you insist." He looked at his sister one last time before leaving ."Bye little sister. See you soon." With that, he left the room with Kari to head to the park where the bash was being held.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

End of part 2! So what did you think? Tell me.

Also, sorry to all the people's name I insulted. Thanks to everybody who replied to my plea: Athena, Midget & Munchkin, Angelicmon, Kit-Kat, Wakuseino, Alan Wilkinson.

And thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter as well as giving name suggestions:Alleycat, Kyra (real sorry to have insulted you there. But there is something I've got to say. I had this weird feeling that you would suggest your nick... Weird huh?) Kay, Aquarius ( Max, dear, I don't think that having her as a sister in law is such a great idea......You'll understand later I guess...) tiffany, MixandMatch, Desiree a.k.a. aamfan13. And I think that's all...

Anyways, little notes on the names. Kay suggested my name, not me. And I do think it actually means 'Woman of a noble race' well that's whats written on my page holder!

And, if you look, nobody suggested the name Naïscha. That came from me ^_^:::. It's just that during the summer I worked, and it was a really boring job! I Got lots of time to think, in fact I thought about so much stuff that my Digimon series will cover a length of about 17 years now..... Anyways, One day I was thinking what should I call her and the name Naïscha came to me. And stuck there. I asked you to see if you had any better ideas, but the only one I think that stood a chance was one from MixandMatch, Daneshe (Da-knee-sha). Don't you think they sound a like?

Speaking of sound, the way Naïscha is pronounced is like this ... Na-ee-sha.

Also, everybody thank Loconik Digi, OK? He helps me a lot and, he is soo very nice too. (LOCONIK DIGI: If you've been reading my series i'm sorry, i'll have a new part out soon hopefully. If you haven't been reading them, nows a good time to start ^-^ )

And if any of you really like Izzy, go to my Friend Aphreal's Izzy shrine at : http://www.izzys_crest_of_knowledge.homestead.com/index.html

Well stay tuned for the last chapter of this series, It's: Family member :Victory bash. For once, all the digidestined will be together, and you'll know what Joe is up too and why he wasn't there earlier.

Please Review too!

Bye bye

- Geneviève


	3. Victory Bash (3)

Hi all. This is the third part of Family members. Stay tuned for the next fic that follows this one, 180° Change. Mimi accidentally hurts Izzy with her 'attitude' and so she decides to change before any of her other friends get hurt. (Note, it will not be a Mishiro. )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, never had, and *sigh* never will.

On the last part, Izzy and Kari left the hospital to go to Tai's victory bash at the park. Now, let's see the start of the victory party!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People were laughing, eating, playing, basically enjoying themselves at the nice outside party that they were invited to. Well, you didn't even have to be invited to go there. Anybody could go. The winning team, the loser team, the team member's family and friends and the spectators. Like I said, anybody could go.

"Kamiya listen to me." A blond haired girl with icy blue eyes said. She was trying to reason with him that Sora, one of the best, if not the best, soccer player on his team, should be able to join her all girls soccer team, and that it wasn't his decision to make. "You don't choose the paths of your team members. They decide what they want to do."

"I'm not going to let you steal Sora from my team!" He said stubbornly giving Mayota and Sora headaches. Not to mention Matt who was listening from afar. He still didn't get why his friends said that Tai had a crush on her.

'_Oh well,'_ He thought _'Maybe he does have a minor crush on her... That would explain why he's making that petty argument last as long as possible... '_ He continued to look at the bickering trio. It seemed that Sora hit the mark by saying that if she was on Mayota's team, she would know her strategy. He watched Tai, and saw him shoot glances at Mayota, but deviated his stare when she looked at him. The more Matt looked the more he realised. '_ Man, why did he never tell me... Erhg, I can't believe he had a crush on somebody and didn't tell me! I'm suppose to b his best--'_

His train of thought was interrupted by one of his friends that he hadn't seen in a long time. "Hey Matt!"

"Hi Joe. Long time no see. You look different. " The other boy responded. Joe did look different, he had changed his glasses to a far cooler pair, and he had let his hair grow. (A/N: Joe looks like he does in 02, but in my series, 02 never happens, and also, this fic is like 1 year after the others beats Apocalymon. I just don't like how Joe looks in 01, so he looks like he does in 02, but the others (Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, Kari, T.K and Matt) look like they are in 01... I know it's confusing.....)

"Thanks, so I see you guys won the soccer match. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you guys." Joe said.

"Don't worry, you're here now, but tell me, why couldn't you make it?" Matt questioned.

"I'll tell you later. I want everybody to be here when I say it, it's something pretty important. Anyways, anything new?" He inquired.

"Well, Izzy's mom gave birth today and--"

"Mrs.Izumi gave birth? I should give my congratulations to the new big brother. By the way is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl. Anyways, I also found out.. " Matt continued telling Joe what was new until he was interrupted. "That Tai has a crush on somebody..." He mused at the end. _'I'm sure that Joe doesn't know who it is, so I won't have been the only one who didn't know.'_ He thought.

"Yeah, I know, Mayota. The other teams captain."

Matts head fell.

"You knew?" He asked.

"Of course. Doesn't she remind you of anybody? I don't know who... But she's really familiar... " Matts head fell even lower then before. _'Man, I can't believe Joe noticed that before me.'_

"Well anyways, I'm going to say hello to the others and try to find Izzy and congratulate him." Joe then left Matt and went over to Tai, Sora and Mayota to try to stop Sora beating Tai up....

Well as he went to do that, Izzy and Kari arrived in the park and headed towards the blond haired boy with the hanging head.

"Hey Matt, you okay?" Kari inquired as she approached him. He raised his head to look at them.

"Oh sure, just bummed out , that's all." He said. "Anyways, Izzy, how is your new little sister? You must be excited right?" Izzy flashed a big smile and nodded. "I remember the day T.K was born, it seemed just like yesterday th--"

"Wow, Matt, your only 15 and you talk like an old man." T.K said from just behind him. He approached them and went to his brothers side.

"Well sorry T.K for being nostalgic, but your birth was exceptional. Its something that I won't forget. I also can't forget the first time I held you in my arms, " T.K looked up at his big brother "The first time you looked at me with those big blue eyes..." Matt smiled down at T.K., It was a cute brotherly moment, that is if somebody didn't say something....

"Awwww....." Mimi's voice was heard making the brothers stop their fluffy moment. "Oh no don't stop. I'm sure you guys were just about to hug!" She squeaked.

"Hi Mimi." The group chorused to her making her giggle a bit.

"Well hi to all of you. So, " She turn to Izzy. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine and--" Izzy started.

"Really cute. She just seems like a little angel! It's a shame you couldn't come." Kari finished.

"Well, you better not get used to her little 'angel ' face, 'cause when she arrives home, she'll drive you insane." She warned, getting curious looks.

"Mimi, what are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Oh like you don't know. You can't tell me that T.K was always a little angel now will you?" Matt thought a bit.

"Okay, you're right, when T.K was younger he did sometime make me want to rip my hair out..."

"Thanks Matt." His brother muttered.

"But what do you know about that?" He questioned.

"I'll have you know I have a little brother." She stated. (A/N: She did mention that she had a brother you know.)

"You have a brother?" All the others said at the same time.

"Yes I do. " She responded.

"Why did you never mention him?" Kari asked.

" Cause he's a little demon that's why."

"Mimi that's not a nice thing to say about your sibling. I mean I don't say that about Tai." Kari said.

"That's because you're not the oldest." Tai said with Sora and Joe behind him. " And Kari, Mimi's right, younger siblings are hard to take care of." He teased as he received a small slap from his sister. "See what I mean. You're abusing me...." Tai made a fake crying face.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"Hehe..... Hope your sister is better then mine." Tai said to Izzy as he backed away from an upset Kari.

"Why you..." She growled.

"See!" Mimi pointed to the fighting siblings. " Kari seems like the perfect kid, but now we see that she just loves to tease her bother." Mimi said. " Younger siblings drive their elders insane..."

"I resent that!" Kari said, who had stopped trying to attack Tai, T.K and Joe (A/N: Remember he has an older brother.) said in unison. The others laughed.

"She's just kidding. You know we love you guys." Matt replied. It felt good to have everyone together again. Often one or two would be missing. A little reunion felt good. Everybody was here. And that reminded Matt that Joe would tell them why he wasn't there earlier. "Anyways, I'm going to change the subject before we scar Izzy for life about little siblings..." He gave a little grin. " Joe told me that he had something important to tell all of us once we were all here." He turned to his glasses wearing comrade. "So Joe, what's your news?"

"Well as you know, " He started. " I'm going to start college soon, and today I received a letter. It said --"

"HEY KIDS!" A voice called, who belonged to Mrs. Kamiya said. "The food's ready, you'd better come and get some before it's all gone!"

They ignored Tai and Kari's mom and returned their attention to Joe for him to continue, but instead Joe started to turn from them.

"Hey Joe, you're not finished saying what you were about to say!" Izzy said.

"I know..." He called back." But I'm really hungry. I'll tell you guys later." He said. The others followed his lead to the picnic tables that where next to the food tables where dozens of people had gathered round to feast.

~~~~~~~~~

The kids where enjoying themselves and there was some pretty heated conversations between Mayota and Tai about the stupidest things.

"Wow, would you look at the two of them?" Izzy said." If they where a bit older, I'm sure they'd be taken for a married couple..." He stated, low enough for the two of them not to have heard, but loud enough for a great number of people around them to chuckle. As the two of them continued to fight, Tai suddenly got up and stood on the table and tapped his plastic glass with a plastic fork.

"Could I have everyone's attention please? I would like to thank everybody here for coming. To the spectators who cheered for us, and I'd like to say I'm sorry for everybody who is in Mayota's team, it must be hard to stand her." He placed a hand on his chest " I feel for you... really I d--" He was cut off by a strong pain in his foot, givin courteously by Mayota herself. He yelped in pain and started to jump out and down and fell from the bench. Mayota got up and started her speech.

"I would like to thank Kamiya for humiliating himself so I don't have to do much work. And I also like to say that Sora Takenouchi will be a part of the all girl soccer league, so please give a warm hand for her. "The others did so making the holder of the crest of love blush. After her announcement Mayota sat down. Yamato (A/N: Try and guess why I used his complete name... ) stoodd up for his turn.

"Since everybody is making announcements, I might as well say one. Well, I would like to publicly congratulate my friend Koushiro Izumi " He pointed to him " because his mom gave birth to, what I heard, an adorable little girl." People started to applaud but he silenced them with his hand. " Wait I'm not finished! I also want my other friend Jyou Kido to stand up and tell us what he was supposed to announce earlier."

"Matt, I don't think it's a good idea...." Joe whispered to him. Matt bent down to him.

"Oh come on now!" He pulled him up and then the blond haired boy sat down. Joe looked around to see that everybody was listening to him, and he gulped.

"Euh... well, where should I start..." He looked around and stopped Izzy. "Well like Matt I'm going to congratulate Izzy and I'm sure that he will be a great big brother, I just wish I would be there to see it... " The digidestened looked at him with perplexed gazes. "I euh... sorta got this letter this morning to say that I've been accepted for a student exchange programme... I'm leaving tomorrow morning actually." His friends looked at him in shook, but Izzy was taken back the most. It seemed like he had taken it hard. (A/N: No it's not jyoushiro. It's just, if you read my first fic ever 'Like a Brother' you would know that Izzy looks upon Joe as a big brother...) Izzy took it so bad that he left the table and ran away from the others.

"Izzy...." Joe whispered. He looked at the direction his friend had run off in. He would follow him after the others finished asking questions. He knew that Izzy needed to be alone for a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Night was starting to fall, the party had finished about a half-hour ago, but there was a boy with fiery red hair on the swings. Just sitting there looking up at the first stars that were showing.

"Hey Izzy." A voice said, one that he recognised as Joe. "Can I sit here?" He asked talking about a swing to left of him. The other boy shrugged. "Nice night isn't it?" Joe asked, trying to start a conversation.

Again, Izzy only shrugged as an answer.

"Look, Izzy I know you might be a bit upset and--"

"You're sorry? Yeah, sure you are. " he said bitterly.

"Yes I am sorry. I should have told all of you guys earlier, it just that I sorta ...choked." Joe tried to explain.

"Yeah whatever..."

"Izzy this is not like you. Come on, this is suppose to be a happy day for you. You have a new little sister..."

"But I'm losing you..." He finished.

"Look Izzy, it's not like I'm dying or going away for ever." Izzy turned to look at him. "Plus my parents gave me a going away present. A laptop. You'll be able to contact me whenever you want, and i'll be able to do the same." Joe smiled at Izzy to reassure him. Izzy looked at him then gave him a little smile as well.

"So where are you actually going?" He asked as he returned his gaze to the stars.

"Well if you'd stayed to listen you would know." Joe said to lighten up the mood. "But if you must know, I'm going to Canada, Province of Québec at the University of Laval--"

"University? But you're supposed to go to college."

"Yeah I know, but I don't know why..." He shrugged and looked up at the stars too. "Oh well."

"I'll miss you, you know."

"I know... But hey, it's not like we're going to be a world apart. It's just a continent."

Izzy made a small snort.

"You're right...."

The two boys stayed silent, looking at the sky, till Joe broke the peace.

"I have to go finish packing my things. My plane leaves at 5am tomorrow. I'll e-mail you once I get there." He got up from his swing. "Tell your mom congratulations on the baby, and I want you to send me a photo of her, got that?" He asked. Izzy nodded.

"Don't worry Joe, I would have sent you one even if you didn't ask." They looked at each other for a few seconds more.

"Well, I really should leave. Bye Izzy." Joe turned and walked away. Izzy stayed on the swings looking at the stars, and slowly rocking back and forth.

"Bye Joe...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of part three, and also of Family Members. Hope you liked it. Anyways, if you read my authors note at the start of the fic, my next story that follows this one will be called 180° change, it's a one part story.

Well, as usual, I'd like to thank Loconik Digi. He still edits my work even when I put in some weird couples ^_^. 

Oh, and speaking of weird couples, for those of you who read 'Changing Appearance' I'm planing to do a sequel. I don't know the title yet, but there will be some Yakari, Kensuke/Daiken, Jyoushiro (Sorry Nick) (LOCONIK: Arrghh! mutter mutter..) and Tayako (T.K Yolei). (Sorry again Nick. I know you like Takari...)

Oh, and thanks to all of the readers, but especially the reviewers. They were nice enough to say something.

  * Kyra (Again, I'm sorry for what I said. Also, I really don't know why I knew you would suggest your name. You're not stuck up. It was just this weird feeling....) 
  * Buka2000 (Actually Buka, I named Izzy's dad before you named it after Joe's son... He has had his name since July 23 2000. And I think that your first fan fic on FF.net was posted August 24 2000.... There is about a months difference. Besides, I took James's Japanese name from Pokémon...) 
  * Aquarius. (Thanks , I had a real hard time deciding on the name. I was afraid that people might not like it.) 
  * Ice Wolf17 (You ask me how I highlight the please review like this. Well, I use Microsoft FrontPage. That's how I manage to do it....) 
  * Sakura
  * Tiffany 
  * and Kay. 

That was all the people who reviewed. I hope you like my fics so far, and if you want, you could and go and see the song-fics I did.

And one last note before I leave to let you review me. At the start of the fic, Joe said to Matt that Mayota reminds him of someone. Well do you guys think she reminds you of anyone? Someone that often fights with Tai, has blond hair, icy blue eyes..... Does Mayota Daishi reminds anybody? Anybody at all?

Well bye bye, and don't forget to Review

-Geneviève


End file.
